


Без пощады

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Guilt, Guns, Smoking, Swearing, Violence, Курение, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, кровь, насилие, ругательства, чувство вины
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Но это всё будет потом. А сейчас — это сейчас.О Красной Армии, стоящей за ней троице и о том, что жизнь всегда должна продолжаться.
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Patryk & Paul & Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 3





	Без пощады

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battered, Bleeding, Brutal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833866) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

_i._

— Ненавижу тебя, — произнёс он срывающимся голосом.  
Пол продолжал обматывать зияющие алые раны бинтами. Дымок от незатушенной сигареты между его пальцев лез в лицо Торду.  
— Нет, не ненавидите.  
Нет, не ненавидел. Но хотел бы.  
Патрик был где-то позади, выискивал хоть что-нибудь ценное среди металлических обломков. Дым струился из дыры в земле где-то под ними, огромной и рваной, как его собственные раны. Капли крови стекали по щекам.  
Это всё было не по-настоящему. Не могло быть по-настоящему. Не было чувства, что всё это реально. Он знал, что должен ощущать боль в руке, ужасаться тому, что не может пошевелить ею, тому, что стоит приоткрыть левый глаз — и из него течёт кровь. Но всё это было нереальным. Чем-то далёким, и холодным, и обжигающим, как огонь, и ненастоящим. Должно было быть ненастоящим. Он не знал, что будет делать в ином случае. Умрёт, наверное. Об этом можно подумать потом.  
— Что там видно, Пат? — позвал его главный помощник сквозь сжатые зубы. Пол удивительно скверно для медика переносил вид крови.  
Торд не услышал ответ Патрика. Его голос звучал будто за сотню миль, а вокруг всё плыло и заваливалось набок. Уже слышались в отдалении сирены, всё ближе, ближе, ближе, звеня в его ушах сотней оглушающих колоколов.  
— Босс, — сказал Пол, прямо ему на ухо. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить.  
Наконец, тяжело вдохнув пару раз, он смог выдавить:  
— Да, солдат?  
— Я вас подлатал. Нужно возвращаться на базу. — Он заметил, что Пол прекратил дотрагиваться до него и теперь нервно натягивает перчатки. Патрик, похоже, уже вернулся в машину. Как долго он сидел там? — Полиция будет рыскать на холме. Патрик убрал отовсюду ваш знак, но они всё равно могут что-то заподозрить. Нам нужно идти.  
На какой-то момент ему захотелось приказать Полу оставить его. Он хотел, чтобы полицейские поднялись на холм и всадили в него миллион пуль, изрешетили, как швейцарский сыр, чтоб от него остались одни ошмётки, как он и заслуживает.  
Но, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, его обхватили мягкие руки — как обнимал его когда-то миллион лет назад старый друг, с криком «добро пожаловать домой!». Только на этот раз он почувствовал жёсткие рукава шинели, колючую шерсть свитера под ней. Эти объятия не пахли свечками с ароматом праздничного торта и колой. Они пахли металлом, еловыми иголками и дымом. Они пахли домом.  
И, прежде чем он смог одёрнуть себя, он обхватил Пола неповреждённой рукой в ответ, резко втянув прохладный воздух. Всё было неправильно и правильно одновременно, отлично и плохо, радостно и грустно, и в уголках его глаз быстро намокли слёзы, потому что, хотя всё прошло просто ужасно, ему было... Хорошо.  
Чужие руки отпустили его слишком быстро, и он не стал цепляться за них, удерживать, потому что, откровенно говоря, он и без того был уже достаточно жалок.  
Вместо этого он заговорил, по-прежнему не отрывая лица от впечатляюще пухлой груди Пола:  
— Можешь... оставить меня на минуту?  
— Конечно, босс. Мы будем в машине.  
Камни впились в кожу, когда он устроился на краю холма, глядя вниз и скрестив ноги — как Мэтт на диване, когда они собирались все вместе смотреть кино. Больно было об этом думать.  
Люди с сотовыми у уха уже начинали подтягиваться к кратеру. Они выстраивались кругом, пытались понять произошедшее — как будто если описать готовое пожрать их чудовище, то оно отступит, как будто если перечесть зубы у него в пасти, это его отпугнёт. Так всё было устроено, в этом холодном мире, над которым он восседал. Люди рассаживались кружками и рассказывали о своих демонах, о том, как велики их распахнутые челюсти, о прозрачной слюне, текущей из пасти, о семнадцати странно расположенных красно-коричневых глазах — которые смотрят на круг, где люди закрывают уши и выкрикивают, как много когтей на задних лапах, и их владелец готов поглотить дрожащие фигурки, описывающие пугающе выгнутую спину.  
Он встал на ноги.  
Теперь перед ним лежала лишь одна дорога.  
До этого монета ещё могла лечь другой стороной. Он мог бы спуститься с холма — спуститься к яме в земле — и по пути он мог рассказывать о красном монстре, ожидающем у подножья, чтобы поглотить его; о том, как раздваивается чудовищный язык, как остры приближающиеся зубы. Затем он мог бы наконец отдохнуть, в кои-то веки закрыв рот, чтобы не позорить себя. И затем Том встал бы над его мёртвым телом, и ему не пришлось бы больше передавать словами, как мягка алая толстовка монстра и как блестел на полуденном солнце его шлем. И всё было бы хорошо.  
Но с хорошими концами у него как-то не складывалось.  
Так что он встал на ноги, поддерживая обвисшую, окровавленную конечность, и направился к машине. Там Патрик нежно держал Пола за руку, тихо рассказывая шутки, от которых тот смеялся — тоже тихо и хрипло, как смеётся человек, много лет выкуривавший сигарету за сигаретой. Когда Торд открыл дверцу и влез на заднее сидение, раненная рука потёрлась об кожу — странное было ощущение. Пол мягко улыбнулся ему с пассажирского сидения впереди, одной улыбкой передав сотни тысяч вещей, что никогда бы не смог облечь в слова.  
И, когда он протянул Торду сигарету из бардачка, того сорта, что, как ему было известно, Торд любил больше всего, продававшегося лишь в маленьких норвежских магазинчиках — что ж. Торд никогда не отказывался от хорошей сигареты.

_ii._

Руку следовало ампутировать.  
— Руку следует ампутировать, — устало сообщил Пол. Антисептик в ране жёг, словно миллион ос вонзали в его кожу жало, пробуриваясь до самых костей. Боль была не такая, какой обычно бывает боль — а словно все клетки в его левой руке одновременно умирали, каждый нерв горел, каждый кусочек кожи гнил, каждая косточка распадалась под собственным весом.  
— Ты уверен? — уточнил Патрик, стоящий у кофеварки, нервно грызя и без того покусанные ногти. Его голос был таким же усталым, как у Пола. — Мы можем всё обдумать на базе, взвесить все варианты...  
Пол медленно мотнул головой.  
— Нет. Это нужно сделать сейчас же.  
Кофеварка зазвенела, и Торд, устроившийся на краешке крышки унитаза, чуть не свалился. Пол едва успел удержать его.  
— Почему, Пол? Почему нельзя...  
Патрик что-то говорил, но всё слилось в белый шум на заднем плане его собственных мыслей. Пол что-то отвечал, широко жестикулируя и выдыхая слова сквозь зубы, не выпуская сигарету, но Торд его едва слышал. Комната дешёвого мотеля, где они остановились, с таинственными пятнами на ковре и занавесками цвета сточной воды, пахла металлом и освежителем воздуха. По дешёвому телевизору с треснувшим экраном шли новости, главной темой был таинственный взрыв, произошедший пару часов назад на Дирдум Лейн, где имелись один погибший и несколько раненых.  
Всё было как в замедленной съёмке — Патрик что-то кричит и бьёт кулаком по столешнице стойки из искусственного гранита, Пол что-то орёт, вероятно, не на английском, и его лицо искажается, расстроенно и измученно. Крашенные светлые волосы ведущей мотаются туда-сюда, пока она обсуждает с начальником полиции разные варианты, как на холме оказались останки странного робота. Торд едва услышал своё собственное всхлипывание, прежде чем ощутил мокрые капли на дрожащих пальцах, и, медленно опустив взгляд, осознал, что плачет.  
Но вот он здесь, и заходился плачем, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к лицу, в комнате мотеля, где на расходящихся обоях в цветочек застыли кровяные разводы, а в раковине лежали мёртвые тараканы, рядом с единственными двумя людьми в мире, которым было до него дело.  
Странно. Он никогда не плакал. Даже когда попытался в десятом классе выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу и сломал обе ноги. Даже на холме, когда перед ним встал выбор, сесть в машину или лечь в гроб, его глаза лишь чуть намокли — но слёзы не текли, не потому, что он считал слёзы слабостью или что-то такое, но просто потому что его чувства притупились от ощущения нереальности.  
Но вот он здесь, и заходился плачем, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к лицу, в комнате мотеля, где на треснутых обоях в цветочек застыли кровяные разводы, а в раковине лежали мёртвые тараканы, рядом с единственными двумя людьми в мире, которым пока ещё было до него дело.  
— Эй, эй, эй, — пробился сквозь белый шум чей-то голос. Одновременно слишком громкий и слишком тихий, и яркие огни ванной выжигали на его сетчатке все плохие вещи, что он когда-либо делал. — Босс. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.  
И вот его нежно и крепко обнимали грубые руки, пока он выплакивал злые слёзы в колючий свитер, обломанными ногтями цепляясь за шерсть. Через секунду к объятиям присоединился третий человек, обхватив его со спины, проводя тонкими пальцами по покрытым пеплом волосам. Он продолжал рыдать, шепча сотню «прости» в грудь Полу, пока слёзы не иссякли и не осталось больше поводов для извинений. И потом они просто сидели вместе, трое людей на краю мира, слушая, как ведущая новостей гадает, был ли замешан во взрыве знаменитый Красный Лидер.

_iii._

Было холодно. Жутко холодно. Снег покрывал землю, покрывал его плечи и голову, покрывал его солдат и их оружие, и их шинели, и шнурки на берцах, превратив весь мир в белое болото. Это был не тот свежий, чудесный снег, что блестит на солнце, словно тысяча кристаллов, чистый, мягкий и прекрасный. Это был такой снег, что сыпет длинными ночами и короткими днями, сопровождаемый тяжёлыми облаками и потоком слякоти, такой снег, от которого пробирает до костей и замирает воздух в горле.  
Его солдаты, его гордость и радость, двигались в ряд, подрагивающие пальцы крепко сомкнуты на стволах винтовок. Они шли спокойно и не жаловались, несмотря на холод.  
Хруст снега под ботинками звенел в ушах, как забытое, но смутно припоминаемое воспоминание на краю разума. В отличие от жары, холод обостряет ум, разжигает внутри пламя, что заставляет тебя спешить навстречу верной победе.  
— Засекли врага? — поинтересовался Торд негромко у человека справа от себя. Дым тянулся из сигареты у него во рту, а сам он беспокойно перебирал руками. Пол всегда нервничал перед боем, хотя и настаивал, что беспокойство и нервозность — разные вещи; он беспокоится, говорил Пол, а не нервничает. Торд не видел разницы. В любом случае Пол напрягался.  
Голос Пола был словно шуршащий гравий; медленный, твёрдый и грубый.  
— Так точно. Пара километров к северу от нашей позиции.  
— Отлично.  
— Босс, если можно, — неуверенно начал Пол. — Разве у них нет преимущества? Они на возвышенности, у них больше людей. Разве не лучше будет отступить?  
Торд похлопал его по спине роборукой, отчего тот поперхнулся.  
— Не беспокойся, старина, — радостно ответил он. На его лице мелькнула и тут же исчезла ухмылка. — Новые рекруты хорошо подготовлены, и все мы вооружены до зубов. Кроме того, у нас есть кое-что, чего нет у них.  
— Отсутствие здравого смысла? — саркастично поинтересовался человек слева от него. Потянулся, чтобы нежно пожать руку Пола и быстро улыбнуться ему, и вновь перевёл взгляд на командира. — Крайне ебанутая тактика?  
Будь это кто-то ещё, наказание за такие слова последовало бы мгновенно. Но Торд лишь рассмеялся, не выпуская из зубов сигарету — тем славным смехом, что исходит из низа живота, радостным и искренним.  
— А, возможно! Но нет. У них нет нашего духа, нашей страсти. Они сражаются ради сражения. Мы сражаемся, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше.  
— Ужасно героично с вашей стороны, сэр, — ответил Патрик: дружеская подколка, чтобы разрядить напряжение. Его руки были крепко сомкнуты на оружии — винтовке, которую он ценил больше всего, той, что он получил при повышении, с выгравированным на ней его именем. До блеска начищенной, отражавшей редкие лучи солнца, что всё же пробивались через облака.  
Торд хотел было ответить, но не успел — зазвенел телефон на поясе Патрика. Тот быстро поднёс его к уху, кивнув, пробормотал «ясно» и отключился.  
— Они готовы, — сообщил он Торду.  
Улыбка на его лице расползлась ещё сильнее, широкая, кривоватая, хищная, слишком сильно обнажавшая клыки улыбка — превратившись в полноценный оскал.  
— Вперёд.

_iv._

Они смеялись, обнимались, кричали, опьянённые торжеством. Их раны — кровь на губах, привкус металла в лёгких, пули в ногах, длинные ссадины на груди, помятые рёбра — ничего не значили. Солдатская поступь по грязному окровавленному снегу гремела с шумом и неистовой мощью шествия сотни слонов.  
Торд тащил Патрика на плечах, и они оба хохотали словно бешеные гиены. Пол топал позади, справа; все трое впереди войска — войска, в которое Торд вложил всю душу, и это сполна окупилось.  
Короче говоря, они победили.  
— Босс, — прохрипел Патрик, когда они достигли базы. Его голос подрагивал от обессиленных смешков. — Босс, можете опустить меня.  
— Боюсь, что нет, друг мой. Нога у тебя совсем сломана, как слабак на допросе.  
Пол устало спросил, что это за метафора дурацкая. Торд лишь заявил, что это сравнение, а не метафора.  
По всей базе солдаты сбивались в шумные группы, помочь друг другу с перевязками или вливая в себя больше виски, чем должна быть способна выдержать печень. Комнаты отдыха были заполнены солдатами всех полов, что громко рассказывали о битве и пересчитывали свои маленькие победы — попадания в голову, уклонения от пули, особо кроваво убитые противники. Потом будут и тишина в комнатах, и опустевшие койки, и складывание трупов на снегу и зажигание погребальных костров.  
Но это всё будет потом. А сейчас — это сейчас.  
Торд, Пол и Патрик в конце концов миновали все пропускные пункты, где вооружённая охрана отдавала им честь. Иногда Патрик, свисающий с плеч Торда и придерживаемый рукой Пола, чтоб не пытался спрыгнуть, обессилено махал в ответ. Некоторые солдаты хихикали, хотя другие лишь смотрели тяжёлым взглядом с уважительно-нейтральным выражением на лице. Те, что провели здесь меньше всего времени, — те, что ещё не знали, как Торд учит новых рекрутов стрелять, направляя их оружие надёжными руками, или как под его глазами залегают мягкие морщинки, когда он улыбается своей кривоватой улыбкой. Они не знали, как нежны были два грозных человека рядом с ним, когда он, обнимая их, цеплялся за свитера неровными ногтями.  
Они шли дальше. Шли, пока наполненные рядовыми коридоры не сменились коридором, где у дверей, болтая и куря, с кровью под носом и обмотанными бинтами окровавленными костяшками, стояли солдаты повыше званием, приветствующие их троих по имени.  
Комнаты Пола и Патрика были в самом конце этого коридора, деревянная дверь с медной табличкой, гласящей «ПОЛ И ПАТРИК». Фамилии в его армии были не в ходу. Многие приходили в неё специально чтобы забыться, забыть свою жизнь, свои горечи и потери. Бессмысленно было тащить прошлое, от которого они бежали, туда, где они нашли приют.  
Спрятанной в сигаретной пачке Пола картой-ключом они открыли замок и распахнули дверь, ввалившись внутрь. Пол бросил карту и пожёванную сигарету на заставленный фотографиями кофейный столик. Патрик, наконец отпущенный на свободу, проковылял к Полу, чтобы опереться об него.  
Посреди небольшой гостиной стояли потёртые, удобные кресла, накрытые пледами; к ней примыкала крошечная кухня с мини-холодильником и маленькой плитой.  
Помедлив, Пол осторожно помог своему парню опуститься на двухместное кресло. Тот мягко поблагодарил его, и Пол бросился за материалами для шины.  
Торд рухнул в другое кресло. Оно было мягким, слишком большим для него, и он практически утонул в подушках. Его покрытые синяками ноги словно превратились в желе.  
— Эй, босс, — негромко произнёс Патрик с улыбкой в голосе. — Отлично поработали.  
Сухой смешок сорвался с потрескавшихся, окровавленных губ Торда, и он сбросил с ног покрытые снегом и кровью сапоги, прямо на дешёвый ковёр. Пол будет злится на него за то, что он натащил снега (он всегда пытался настаивать на том, чтобы они разувались) но это он переживёт.  
— Ты тоже, солдат.  
Вскоре вернулся Пол. Он для вида отругал Торда за испачканный (опять) ковёр, пока бинтовал сломанную ногу Патрика. Они смеялись над гримасами, которые Пол корчил в процессе (медик называется) и, когда он закончил, Патрик вскочил на ноги и, невзирая на протесты Пола и хромоту, поплёлся на кухню сделать чаю.  
И вот они будто вернулись на несколько лет назад, только в другой обстановке — Пол с суровым видом бинтует его раны, которые он заработал по собственной дури, а Торд отстранёно размышляет о всяком.  
— Сэр?  
Он поднял взгляд, хмыкнул, давая понять, что слышит его.  
— Положить вам сахар в чай?  
— Нет, не надо сахара. Плесни лучше в него водки, лады? Я знаю, что у вас тут есть заначка.  
Пол, разглядывавший огромный, расцветший фиолетово-жёлтым синяк на груди Торда, покраснел. Патрик же лишь рассмеялся, негромким отрывистым смехом. Смех, который обычно прикрывают рукой, смехом, что вырвется из горла несмотря ни на что, и неважно, как сильно ты пытаешься его сдержать. Вскоре Торд обнаружил, что тоже смеётся — громко, безудержно, от всей души. В конце концов у Пола спал румянец, и уже все трое смеялись, с такой силой, что у них потекли слёзы.  
Может, завтра будет труднее, может, завтра они проиграют. Но сейчас они торжествовали.  
Сейчас всё было в порядке.


End file.
